


You ain't gotta flaunt for me

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam does a charity auction where the winner gets a night out with him. The highest bidder isn’t exactly who he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't gotta flaunt for me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Great Lirry Ficathon](http://badjujuboo.livejournal.com/438705.html)
> 
> Title credit goes to The Way I Are by Timbaland

The thing is, when Liam’s approached do to this charity auction for Comic Relief he jumps at it. It’s a great cause and after talking to the people that are going to be heading the whole thing he’s pretty convinced that he can bring in a good amount of money. The duration of the contest is just a week and he’s told the website will go live tomorrow night.

Louis’s been texting him the whole time he’s been away, trying to figure out what exactly it is that Liam’s up to but he stays quiet, wanting to tell the boys all in person because he’s actually really excited about this.

An hour later and he finds them all puppy piled onto the king sized bed in Niall’s room. Louis disentangles himself from Harry’s arms and Zayn’s legs to go and perch himself on the arm of the chair Liam’s sat in.

“Well, what’s going on then? Tell us.”

“I’m gonna do a charity auction for Comic Relief, people will bid and the highest bidder wins a night out with me.”

It’s a quiet for a minute before Niall speaks up, “What like a date? People are going to be bidding to go on a date with ya?”

“Well, yeah.”

There’s another beat of silence before laughter erupts around him. Louis laughs so hard he falls off the chair and Niall sounds like he can’t breathe he’s cackling so hard.

“What?!” Liam asks, a bit offended because he doesn’t honestly see anything funny about the whole situation.

“I can just see it now,” Zayn says, “Some little thirteen year old girl and her balding dad on the most awkward date in the history of the world.”

“Plot twist, dad’s more of a fan than the girl and he winds up wooing Liam as the daughter’s too star struck to speak.” Niall adds and Louis’s gasping for breath now.

“Wait wait wait, no here, this is better. Some woman walks in that’s old enough to be Liam’s mum and she calls herself “Kitty” and keeps asking if Liam would like to go home and get to know “Kitty” even better.” Louis adds, wiping at the tears in the corner of his eyes.

Liam drops his head in his hands because he’s surrounded by idiots but also, because both of those situations are very _very_ plausible. He glances up through his fingers and catches Harry’s gaze. He’s smiling and laughing but not like the others and Liam raises an eyebrow because Harry’s got quite the imagination and he’s just waiting to see what Harry can come up with.

To his surprise, Harry just shrugs, grinning still but quiet and observant and well, Liam’s a bit grateful because he’s probably going to dreaming about “Kitty” or dad’s in love with him for the next week and he really doesn’t need another one haunting his subconscious.

The next night they’re all gathered around the computer and watching as the “WIN a night out with Liam Payne” website goes live. It crashes four times in the first half hour.

Niall’s the first to tweet about it.

_My main man Paynneeeerrrr is selling himself for a night! Check it out!_

Louis jokes about tweeting something along the likes of “Payne’s penis is up for grabs” and Liam really should have known they’d all react like this.

The starting bid is just 100 pounds but grows rather quickly and Liam does his best to not fret over the computer all day because he’s curious and it’s for a good cause and there’s this weird feeling about wanting to know how much people think he’s worth. Obviously most of the people bidding are using their parent’s money and more than likely they’re coming from middle class families so he reasons that there aren’t very many people that are going to be able to pay thousands to spend an evening with him.

The third night in and the bids are a little over 3,500 and he’s impressed, there’s still four nights to go.

Friday night he’s right under 5,000.

Saturday he can’t stop himself from checking the website whenever he’s got the chance.

Zayn and Louis are currently taking the piss because he’s glued to his phone, refreshing every few minutes and watching the number go up because it’s exactly ten minutes until the auction ends. Niall’s in the shower, singing/yelling some made up song about “Kitty” and Liam and k-i-s-s-i-n-g and it’s all super ridiculous.

Harry’s quiet again though, sitting on the bed with his phone, knees pulled up toward his chest. He’s actually been abnormally quiet all week and Liam’s been meaning to talk to Harry, make sure everything’s all right because for some reason, of all the boys, he worries about Harry the most. It’s just with this auction his mind hasn’t really been his own all week so he makes a note for later tonight, once the bidding’s over he’s going to check in on Harry.

Bidding’s up to 5,200 and there’s just a minute left and Liam’s happy, that’s going to buy a lot of medicine, makes him feel all warm and glowy inside. He watches the counter tick down till it hits zero and refreshes just one more time to get the true final.

Except when the page refreshes, it’s not just under five and half thousand, it’s ten, _ten thousand pounds_ , and Liam’s sure his eyes bulge because whywhathow.

“Holy shit.” He mumbles and Zayn and Louis both look over at him. “The auctions just finished and I swear not even a few seconds ago it was just about five and a half thousand but it finished and it’s – it’s ten thousand, someone bought a night with me for ten thousand pounds.” He’s kind of laughing now because that’s going to be even more medicine and it’s a great donation and he’s really happy with himself.

Louis pushes at Zayn’s shoulder, an act that says I told you so, and when he looks over at Liam his eyes are absolutely sparkling, “It’s some rich old betty that’s husband doesn’t pay attention to her and she’s just fallen into the boy band hullabaloo and thinks you’re just the sweetest, kindest, most adorable boy in all the land.”

And, okay Liam can totally see that, it makes sense but he doesn’t care. He’s just raised _ten thousand pounds_ when he was expecting maybe, _maybe_ five. So all in all, it’s a good day.

Niall comes out of the shower and Louis retells him Liam’s final number and his theory on who it is. Zayn’s laughing again because Louis’s getting even more detailed with the story. Harry’s still quiet, but he’s biting at his lip like he’s keeping something inside and right, Liam wants to talk to Harry.

“Harry, wanna head down the bus with me? Forgot my charger.” It’s true too, his phone’s battery indicator is flashing at him since he’s been on the damn thing all day.

Harry agrees easily, slipping off the bed and toeing on his trainers as he follows Liam out of the hotel room and down to the lift.

“You all right?” Liam asks as the doors shut them in.

Harry looks over him, eyes wide open and trusting and his lips twitch up just the tiniest bit. “Yeah, ‘m good, why?”

Liam shrugs, “Dunno, you’ve been kinda quiet all week and was just wondering.”

“Oh, um, yeah bout that.” Harry chews on the inside of his cheek, going a bit shy before smiling to himself, “Got some kind of exciting plans in the making so.”

“Oh,” Liam says, intrigued, “Can you let me in on them?”

Harry smiles again, eyes focused on a specific tile in the lift floor. “Not yet, but soon. You’ll be the first to know, promise.”

Liam reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand, squeezing it gently, “Can’t wait.”

Over the next week everything is set up. They’ll be meeting at The Ivy at seven but Liam still has no idea who it that he’s taking out to eat. Everything’s done online, over emails and as part of the fun, the winner’s kept anonymous.

Liam dreams about Kitty the three nights leading up to the date.

He spends a good portion of Saturday fretting. He fusses with his hair, showers twice and sprays on so much cologne that he has to shower for a third time.

Niall’s sitting on the vanity counter, trying his best to not laugh and he pokes at Liam every time he leans in toward the mirror to mess with his hair again.

“Why are you so worried about this mate?”

“I don’t know, it feels like a blind date – well I mean it is but like. Ugh I don’t know, like this person probably has a good idea of what they think of me to be like from interviews and stuff and you know I don’t want to like, not meet their expectations – or something…”

Niall hops off the counter and wraps his arm around Liam’s shoulder, “Li, come on. They’re going to love you, you’re a great guy and you _are_ everything that comes across from interviews. No one’s going to be disappointed, and if they are, I’ll come kick em in the cunt, or dick, ya know depending.”

Liam laughs then, feels like the weight of expectations leaves his shoulders and he’s got a lot more pep in his step by the time he’s getting into his ride and heading to the restaurant.

The winner has already arrived, is waiting inside by the time Liam’s car pulls up and he’s ushered inside and away from snooping people and camera flashes. They’ve got a room rented out in the back for more privacy and when the wall of bodies finally moves away from him and goes to watch the door he feels he’s been mistaken.

Harry’s smiling at him, feet pressed together and arms around his back and he’s blushing and biting his lip and Liam’s mind isn’t working at the right speed because there’s a beautiful bouquet of roses on the table and candles and it’s all so romantic and –

“Harry? What’s –”

Harry extends his arms in a ‘tada’ fashion, “So these were my exciting plans.”

Liam looks around again, completely taken aback. “You – it was you – ten thousand pounds. Harry!”

Harry laughs then, like the knot in his chest has loosened. “I’ve kind of always been one for grand gestures and I thought,” he shrugs, “do you like it?”

There’s more to his words though, he’s not just asking if Liam likes the table, the flowers, the candles. There’s an insecure question of _do you like me? Would you like us?_

Liam smiles, large and full mouth and steps closer to Harry. Extending his hand and he feels the flutter of butterfly wings in his stomach when Harry links their fingers together. “You are absolutely the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met in my entire life.” There’s no insult in his words, he can’t even manage to wipe the goofy grin from his lips. “I do like it but jesus, Harry you didn’t have to buy a night with me.”

“I have to admit, I didn’t like the thought of Kitty seducing you or some balding mid-thirties dad wooing you. I kinda wanted me to do the wooing and seducing. I mean, if you’d like me to.”

Liam would most definitely like Harry to.

He hums instead of responding right away, like he’s actually contemplating the answer. He brushes his fingers along Harry’s jaw, feeling it clench under his touch before he slips his hand further back and gets a hold of the nape of Harry’s neck. “Yes, I would very much like you to.”

Harry smiles, glancing down from Liam’s eyes to his lips before closing the space between them and kissing Liam like he’s always wanted to. 


End file.
